


Agony, Ecstasy

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agony, Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is what comes of reading too many D/s fics.
> 
> Originally posted 6-6-06.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

Agony, ecstasy  
Pleasure, pain

Two sides of the same coin  
Forever entwined  
Can one live without the other?

Be gentle, be loving  
Shower me with tender kisses  
Whisper sweet nothings in my ear

Agony, ecstasy  
Pleasure, pain

Crack the whip  
Make me feel it  
It hurts so good

Master, Mistress  
Submissive, slave  
Who do you want to be today?

Agony, ecstasy  
Pleasure, pain

The stroke of your hand on my skin  
Like silk and velvet  
You can rock my world with just a touch

Do I have that same power?  
Can I make you scream?

Agony, ecstasy  
Pleasure, pain

Come, my pretty  
Do you want to hurt or do you want to laugh?  
What shall it be today?

The whip? The cat?  
The fur glove? The feather?

Agony, ecstasy  
Pleasure, pain

The world is at our fingertips  
In this room, no one can touch us  
No one can judge us  
No one can hurt us

We are free to be who we are  
We are free to love  


-30-


End file.
